Per virtus et sapientia nobis prospere
by Great Angemon
Summary: My idea of how Link and Zelda should get together. Gonna try to post once in a while
1. Chapter 1

**Per virtus et sapientia nobis prospere**

(Through Courage and Wisdom let us prosper)

As always, criticism welcome, but please don't hurt my feelings.

First Zelda fic. Based after Link returns from Termina. Zelda and Link all the way

It was the day of Princess Zelda's 12th birthday and she was picking apples for desert that night. She was climbing the higher branches for an extremely shiny apple she had seen a few days earlier. She saw someone standing in the doorway, but she assumed it was Impa watching her so she didn't fall. Zelda suddenly heard a loud crack and she was falling backwards. She knew that since she was 60 feet up if she fell on her back she wouldn't stand a chance, and then suddenly she felt arms close around her. She looked up and saw Link, not Impa.

"Why is it that you are always saving me from stupid little situations like this," she questioned, blushing slightly.

"I don't know if I would call this a "stupid little situation", not this time," Link replied, grinning

She slid out of his arms smiling, and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, still blushing. "Well thanks anyway, Link", she said.

"No problem, what else are friends for," he said still grinning, and he put his arm around her shoulders.

They started walking toward the castle together, still smiling. When they reached the main gate Impa walked up to Link and said "Thanks for saving Zelda, again".

"How do you know what happened Impa," Zelda asked, incredulously.

"Who do you think sent Link to go and get you from the courtyard," Impa laughed.

Zelda looked up into Link's eyes, and said, "You didn't tell me she sent you," with a little pout in her voice.

Link looked back into her eyes, his own glittering with laughter, and said "You never asked," he said, barely restraining his laughter.

She hit him in the chest, laughing, and said, "You're stupid. I hate you".

Walking over to the table with the food, Zelda saw Princess Ruto, Darunia, and Saria, along with a few other Gorons and Kokiri. She saw her father talking with a Goron, and then Saria walked over to Zelda.

"Hi Zelda, Happy Birthday," she said, smiling.

"Thanks, Saria," Zelda said, and then as an afterthought she added, "How long have you known Link?"

Saria grinned at Zelda and laughed, before replying, "Ever since he was about 2, why".

Zelda blushed but didn't say anything. Princess Ruto walked over to the two of them.

"Hey, is it just me or is Link looking really hot today. Oh yeah, happy birthday, Zelda," she said, smiling.

Zelda blushed and said "Thanks Ruto. Uh does he, I didn't notice," just as Link walked over to them. He hugged Saria and Ruto started giggling uncontrollably.

"What's so funny," Link asked, looking at Zelda, as Ruto bowed herself away.

"Uh, nothing," she said.

At that exact second, Malon and Talon walked into the courtyard carrying three crates of Lon-Lon Milk and the man who runs the bazaar walked in with the cake. Zelda looked over at Link and she noticed that Ruto was right; Link did look hotter than usual.

Malon walked over to where they were and hugged Zelda, saying "Happy Birthday".

"Hi Malon, thanks, it's great to see you," Zelda said slowly, as she saw Malon give her pretty eyes at Link, and getting mad at Malon.

Saria saw Zelda's eyes narrow, so she pulled Link over to a corner of the courtyard and said, "Link, I think you should ask Zelda to go get dinner tomorrow night, maybe to Kakariko Village, and then maybe a stroll in Hyrule Field." She giggled as she saw Link's eyes widen in surprise.

"Um, what do you mean Saria," Link asked, blushing and looking away.

Saria glared at Link, and said "Link ask her to dinner, or else things will never take off between you two."

"I just don't want things between us to change, because if we get together and split up, she might not want to be friends with me anymore," he said, looking sad.

"Link," Saria said, "Zelda will always want to be friends with you. There's no need to worry about anything, I promise."

"Okay, I'll ask later, I promise," Link said, smiling

_LATER_

Zelda was walking to her room, when she heard someone call her name.

"Zelda, wait up," Link said, panting as he caught up to her.

"What is it Link, I'm tired," she said impatiently

Link blushed and said, "Zelda, do you want to go out to dinner tomorrow, at the new place in Kakariko Village, and then go for a walk in Hyrule Field."

"Link, are you asking me out on a date," she asked, giggling.

"Yeah, I am," he said.

Zelda stared at him intensely for a second, and then said, "Of course Link, I'd love to go out on a date with you."

"R-R-Really, are you sure," he asked, surprised.

"Of course I'm sure, silly," Zelda said, sounding a little pouty, "Do you not want to go."

"Of course I do, but I'm surprised you do too," Link said, and then he added, "So, I guess I'll pick you up tomorrow at six, okay."

"Sure, that sounds great Link," Zelda said.

_LATER_

Link was riding Epona back to the forest, and was talking to Navi.

"That sounds like a lot of fun," Navi said sounding excited for Link.

"Thanks, Navi. I can't wait for tomorrow I've been wanting to ask her out for a while now."

Thanks for reading. Chapter two coming in about a month. Let me know what you think.

Don't forget: Per virtus et sapientia nobis prospere, my friends

Sorry if anything is misspelled, or doesn't flow, I'm not really a writer


	2. Chapter 2

Per virtus et sapientia nobis prospere

(Through Courage and Wisdom let us prosper)

Chapter 2

A quick thank you to zeldafan88, for adding me to your alert list.

When Link got home that night, he tied Epona in the pasture he had built for her behind his house.

When he went inside he went straight to his room and into his closet to pick out a clean tunic for his date the next night. He ended up picking his blue Zora Tunic, because Zelda had always said it made his eyes shine brighter. After a few minutes he left and walked over to Saria's house. When he walked inside Saria smiled at him.

"How did it go," she asked, winking at him, "She said yes, didn't she."

Link grinned, as he said, "Yeah, I'm so excited. Um, I was wondering if I could have some of the flowers from your garden to give to Zelda."

"Of course you can," she said smiling, "You sure know how to charm a girl, don't you?"

"Um, I guess so," Link said, blushing and smiling sheepishly.

"What types of flowers do you want to give her," Saria asked sweetly.

"I don't know, what type do you think I should go with," Link asked, suddenly concerned.

"Well, I suggest roses. What colors do you think she would like; I have red, yellow, pink and black," Saria asked.

"How about red, yellow and one pink in the middle," he said smiling.

"You have good taste in flowers," Saria said, grinning. She then took him by the hand and led him into her garden. They both started picking flowers.

"Um, Link, those are daisies, not roses," Saria said giggling.

"Oh, um, sorry," Link said blushing.

"That's okay," she said, still giggling, "Boys don't usually know much about flowers."

_ZELDA_

Zelda was going through her closet, trying to find a dress she had worn a few months ago at Link's birthday party. Link seemed to really like that dress, at least he had said that she looked really good in it. Then she found it. It was pink, just like the dress that she had been wearing when they had first met, but this one had flowers on it. She then went over to her jewelry box and chose a pink pearl necklace and laid it up against the dress to see if they matched. Then she changed into a nightgown and lay down in her bed. She still couldn't believe Link had finally asked her out after so long. It was all she had wanted since she had met Link. When she thought about the date they had tomorrow, she couldn't help but giggle in excitement. Her father, the King walked in to say good night.

"Zelda, what's so funny," he asked.

"Oh, um, nothing. Guess what happened after the party earlier," Zelda said.

"What happened," he said, already having guessed, due to the fact that he had let Link follow Zelda.

_FLASHBACK_

Zelda was walking to her room, when she heard someone call her name.

"Zelda, wait up," Link said, panting as he caught up to her.

"What is it Link, I'm tired," she said impatiently

Link blushed and said, "Zelda, do you want to go out to dinner tomorrow, at the new place in Kakariko Village, and then go for a walk in Hyrule Field."

"Link, are you asking me out on a date," she asked, giggling.

"Yeah, I am," he said.

Zelda stared at him intensely for a second, and then said, "Of course Link, I'd love to go out on a date with you."

"R-R-Really, are you sure," he asked, surprised.

"Of course I'm sure, silly," Zelda said, sounding a little pouty, "Do you not want to go."

"Of course I do, but I'm surprised you do too," Link said, and then he added, "So, I guess I'll pick you up tomorrow at six, okay."

"Sure, that sounds great Link," Zelda said.

_END FLASHBACK_

"Well that sounds like a lot of fun, Zelda," the King said, happy for his daughter, "Is that what you're wearing," he asked pointing to what was laid on a nearby chair.

"Yeah, do you like it," she asked, concerned that he wouldn't approve of what she had chosen.

"It looks wonderful. In fact, I was hoping you would want to wear that," he said, "So I could give you this."

He then handed her a small black box.

When she opened it she found two pink diamond earrings, inlaid with pink pearls on each side.

"Father, their beautiful," Zelda exclaimed, tears in her eyes.

"They were your mothers, and she wanted you to have them when you went on your first date," the King said, smiling.

"Thank you father. I love them," she said still fighting back tears.

"Well, I'll let you get to bed, good night, my dear," he said, kissing her head.

"Good night father. I'll see you tomorrow," Zelda said, getting up and putting the earrings with the necklace, and crawling back into bed.

_LINK_

"Thanks, Saria, I'll come by tomorrow before my date tomorrow to pick them up," Link said.

He and Saria had picked 10 red roses, 10 yellow roses and 1 pink one, then put them in a vase filled with water, and covered them in paper to keep them fresh.

"Anytime, Link. Come by afterwards too to tell me how it went," Saria said. Then she winked, causing Link to blush again.

Link started walking home, but was too preoccupied to notice the ominous shadow watching him from the trees.

"Link, are those trees watching us," Navi asked nervously, flying around Link's head.

"No, Navi, trees don't have eyes, except the Deku tree," Link said, still grinning like a maniac.

"Okay. But I still feel like we're being watched," Navi said

_THE NEXT DAY_

Link was riding Epona over to Hyrule castle, being careful not to drop the roses Saria had given him. He still couldn't stop smiling. When he got to Hyrule castle, the guards seemed hesitant to let him in, but then Zelda stepped over to where they were. Link dismounted Epona, and handed Zelda the roses. She asked the guards to put the roses in a vase of water, and to put them in her room. He then helped Zelda onto the horse and got on himself again. Link then dug one of his heels into Epona's flank, and they sped off. Zelda was sitting behind Link, with her arms wrapped around his torso. When they finally reached Kakariko Village, Link dismounted Epona, took Zelda's hand in his own, and then helped her dismount the horse. They then walked over to the new restaurant that had been built near the windmill. When they got inside, they saw Guru-Guru playing his music box.

"He's a scary looking guy, isn't he," Zelda asked Link, looking over at Guru-Guru.

"Yeah, and he's not exactly friendly either," Link said, "When I was trying to learn the song of storms, he got mad because I had taught it to him as a kid."

"How did you do that," Zelda asked, interested.

"Well, he taught it to me as an adult, then I went back in time and re-taught it to him as a kid, and it drained the well," Link said laughing.

Zelda was laughing when the waitress took them to their table. Link ordered himself water, and ordered Zelda an iced tea. They started discussing a subject that they had often discussed before: which goddess was best; Link thought it was Farore, while Zelda thought it was Nayru. The waitress came back with their drinks, and Link ordered himself a steak, with steamed vegetables, and he ordered Zelda the baked chicken and cooked vegetables. Fifteen minutes later, the waitress came back with their food.

"How did you know what I wanted," Zelda asked Link, curiously.

"I've been watching you whenever I'm over at the castle for dinner with you," he said, blushing, "It's what you always order."

Zelda blushed and looked into Link's blue eyes. He looked shy and embarrassed.

"Are you okay," she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said.

Ten minutes later they finished their food and they walked back out to Epona. He helped her onto the horse, and they rode towards Lake Hylia. Zelda couldn't stop thinking about Link, as she grasped his torso. When they finally got there, Link dismounted Epona, grasped Zelda's hand in his own and helped her down. They then walked towards the bank.

"Link, I just wanted to thank you for asking me out tonight," she said, "You have no idea how long I've wanted you to ask me."

"Oh, I think I do," he said, grinning, "Because I've wanted to ask you out for the same amount of time."

"Really," she said, giggling, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, and now I feel pretty confident about calling you my girlfriend," he said.

"Oh, do you now," she said, slapping his chest lightly, and laughing, "And how do you know I'll go out with you again."

They lay down on the bank, hand in hand, watched the sun set. Then they looked at each other, and he leaned forward and…

"I want to go home now," said Zelda quietly, blushing.

_LATER_

"Why did I not kiss him?"

Zelda kept asking herself that question over and over in her head.

"It's all I've wanted all night, so why did I not kiss him?"

She couldn't even give herself an answer. Just then the King walked in.

"How was your date," he asked, smiling.

"Um, okay I guess," she replied.

"Is something wrong," he asked, sounding concerned.

"Um, well Link was about to kiss me, but then I got really nervous and made him bring me home. What do you think happened," and she sounded close to tears, "I mean, all I wanted all night was for him to kiss me, but then I chickened out. I can't believe myself." And then she couldn't help it anymore and she burst into tears. "What's wrong with me," she begged.

"What happened after he brought you home, Zelda," the King asked.

_FLASHBACK_

"Well, bye Zelda," he said sounding somewhat hurt.

"Okay, bye Link," she said, hugging him and kissing him on the cheek.

He gave her a hug and stroked her hair lightly.

"Link, did I hurt your feelings because I didn't kiss you," she asked, sounding concerned.

"No. Don't worry about it, Zelda, I can wait until you're ready," he said, kissing her temple.

"That's why I like you so much," she said, and she kissed his cheek again.

She was almost to the castle courtyard when she heard Link say quietly, "I like you too Zelda."

She smiled to herself and waved to Link, who waved back half heartedly.

_END FLASHBACK_

"Why didn't I just kiss him," she asked as she continued to weep into her pillow.

"Zelda, I'm glad you didn't kiss him if you felt uncomfortable doing it," the King said, walking over to his daughter and hugging her.

"But I wasn't uncomfortable," she said, starting to pull herself together, "I really wanted to kiss him, but I just couldn't. Do you know why I couldn't do it?"

"No, not unless you were uncomfortable," he said. Then he added, "I'll let you get some sleep, you look beat."

"Thank you father," then she lie down in her bed and fell right asleep.

_LINK_

"And then what happened," Saria asked.

"Well, we rode Epona to Lake Hylia and…

_FLASHBACK_

Zelda couldn't stop thinking about Link, as she grasped his torso. When they finally got there, Link dismounted Epona, grasped Zelda's hand in his own and helped her down. They then walked towards the bank.

"Link, I just wanted to thank you for asking me out tonight," she said, "You have no idea how long I've wanted you to ask me."

"Oh, I think I do," he said, grinning, "Because I've wanted to ask you out for the same amount of time."

"Really," she said, giggling, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, and now I feel pretty confident about calling you my girlfriend," he said.

"Oh, do you now," she said, slapping his chest lightly, and laughing, "And how do you know I'll go out with you again."

They lay down on the bank, hand in hand, watched the sun set. Then they looked at each other, and he leaned forward and…

"I want to go home now," said Zelda quietly, blushing.

_END FLASBACK_

"Sounds like she just got a little nervous when you tried to kiss her," Saria said.

"But why," Link asked, "She seemed to be having a great time until then."

"Yes, but one has nothing to do with the other," Saria said wisely, "So what happened when you took her home."

"Nothing really," Link replied, looking kind of sad, "She kissed me on the cheek; we hugged, and said goodbye."

"That's all," Saria asked, sounding doubtful.

"Well, she told me that she really liked me," Link said, thinking back.

"And what did you say?"

"Well, I was in shock for a moment, but when I recovered I said it quietly, and she turned around and waved," Link said, smiling slightly.

"See, it doesn't seem like she's not interested in you. She just got nervous when you tried to kiss her. Take her out again soon, and I think she'll let you kiss her," Saria said.

"Okay, I'll see if she wants to go swimming next Saturday," he said.

"That sounds like a lot of fun," Saria said, "Maybe I'll go too. We could all go to Zora's Domain, and see Ruto."

So Link walked over to his own house and went to sleep. Little did he know that the shadows were watching him once again.

_THE NEXT DAY_

"Zelda, do you want to go swimming to Zora's Domain next Saturday. Saria suggested it and I thought it sounded like fun," Link said really fast so that Zelda could barely understand him

"Link slow down, I can barely understand you. Of course I'd like to go swimming to Zora's Domain. Maybe we could see Ruto. And then maybe we could go out to eat at that seafood restaurant. Saria's coming right; I needed to talk to her about something." Zelda spoke even faster than Link.

"And you tell me to slow down," he said grinning, and causing Zelda to hit his chest playfully.

She then leaned forward and gave him a quick peck on the lips. They both blushed and started stuttering.

"I-I-I guess I'll see you on Saturday, then, huh Zelda," Link muttered.

"Yeah, I guess so," she replied, embarrassedly looking away.

As Link started to walk away, he looked back and they said in unison, "Bye sweetie," and looking embarrassedly away again. Zelda giggled a little as she saw Link trip over a pebble when he had been walking with his eyes tight shut, just in case it had all been a dream. He looked back and said, in a voice barely above a whisper, "I love you." Little did he know that Zelda had just uttered the exact same words.

_THAT SATURDAY_

Zelda had picked out a blue and white striped bikini swimsuit. Impa was escorting het to the river where she was supposed to be meeting Link and Saria. She had initially objected, but she had reluctantly agreed to it when Impa told her that anyone could want to kidnap her on her way there. When they were about 50 feet from the river, Zelda saw Link splashing in the water with Saria. Zelda ran over to them and gave Link a great big hug.

"It's great to see you," he said, hugging her back, "It feels like I haven't seen you in forever."

"Silly, it's only been six days. Listen, could you go talk to Impa for a few minutes. I need to talk to Saria alone," Zelda asked, her eyes twinkling with delight.

"Sure, but what should we talk about," he asked, innocently.

"Well, about me of course," she said sarcastically, "I don't care what you talk about; just stay there for a few minutes."

Link walked over to Impa to say hello, and Zelda turned to Saria.

"You said you've known Link since he was two, right," Zelda asked Saria, blushing.

"Yeah, why do you want to know," Saria asked, grinning at Zelda.

"Well I was thinking about getting him a present. What do you think," Zelda asked.

"I think that's a great idea, and I know just what to get him. He's been telling me he needs a new shield, because his old Hylian Shield is wearing out."

"Okay, thanks," Zelda said smiling some more, "I'll pick it up at the shop in Zora's Domain, and give it to him while we eat, tonight."

_MEANWHILE_

"Impa, I was thinking about getting Zelda a late birthday present. Since you know her best, what do you think I should get her," Link asked the woman.

"Why, you smooth little man," Impa said, causing Link to blush, "Well, she was looking at this necklace in the market, when we left earlier. You could sleep at the castle tonight, and pick it up on the way there."

"Okay, that's a good idea," Link said, thoughtfully, "I think I might just take you up on that offer."

Just then Zelda waved Link over to where she and Saria were. He said a hasty good bye to Impa, and then ran over to where they were. Link took off his shirt and dove into the river. Zelda couldn't help but notice his muscles as he did this. She and Saria then stripped off their clothing, and followed him in the water. She started splashing Link as she grew accustomed to the water, and he laughed. Then the three of them started making their way toward Zora's Domain. When they reached the waterfall, they climbed out. Link then stood on the bank and began playing his ocarina. Several frogs jumped out of the water and began singing with him. When they had finished, the frogs handed him a purple rupee, and dove back into the water. Zelda then clapped ecstatically when Link walked back over to her and Saria. He then walked to the middle of the waterfall and played again. The waterfall split open, and the three of them walked into Zora's Domain.

"Hi guys," Ruto said, hugging Zelda and Saria.

"Hi Ruto. Link, why don't you to go swimming with Saria. I want to go for a walk with Ruto. We'll be back in 10 minutes," Zelda said in a rush.

She and Ruto then started walking in the direction of the store. She then heard Link splash Saria, and Saria scream.

"So, where are we going," Ruto asked, curiously.

"We're going to the store so I can buy Link a Hylian Shield," Zelda replied. Though she said it casually, Ruto noticed a bit of blush on her cheeks.

"Can I safely assume that you and Link are going out then," Ruto asked, grinning at her.

"Um, yeah, I suppose so," Zelda said, blushing liberally as she looked at a Hylian Shield, "Sorry about stealing your fiancé, old friend."

"No problem," Ruto said, still grinning.

When they got back to the pool in the middle of Zora's Domain, they got into the water, but they didn't see Link.

"Where's Link," Zelda asked, sounding concerned.

Saria had one hand covering her mouth, and used the other to point towards the ceiling. There on a ledge, Link stood, ready to dive, and then he jumped.

"Link, NO!" Zelda screamed as he dove.

He then cleanly slid into the water with barely a splash. Zelda swam over to where he was, just as his head popped out of the water.

"What was that for, you big dummy," she screamed at him, as he started to laugh.

She started hitting every part of him she could reach, and he started backing away, still laughing.

"Why would you scare me like that, Link," she asked a few minutes later, after she had cooled down a little bit.

"I was just having a little bit of fun," Link said, grinning at the way she was looking at him. Then he added, as he gave her a hug, "I'm sorry if I scared you. I didn't mean to."

"I know you didn't mean to," she said hugging him back, with tears in her eyes, "But we just got together, and you start doing stuff like that, and it makes me feel like you don't care about me."

"What do you mean," Link asked, sounding upset, "Of course I care about you."

"I know that," she said, and she gave him a kiss on the cheek, "But don't scare me like that again, okay." Then she pulled away from him and got out of the pool. Link followed suit, closely followed by Saria and Ruto, who were giggling amongst themselves. Link decided that Zelda, Ruto and Saria could hang out, and he would go out and get all of their clothes. Once he had left, the girls all started walking toward the seafood restaurant, to make a reservation for Link and Zelda.

"So, you seemed really mad at Link earlier," Ruto said, smiling at Zelda.

"Yeah, what was that about," Saria asked, also smiling, but looking strangely at her.

"Well, we just got together, and it really scared me when he jumped. It made me feel like he hadn't even taken my feelings into account before he jumped. I mean it was like 100 feet up, you know. I mean, what if he'd broken his neck, or something," she said in a rush.

"Zelda, you know how many times he's done that when he's come here," Ruto asked, "He's not going to hurt himself."

"Yeah," Saria said, "He did stuff like that when he was little and lived with me in Kokiri forest. It was when he was too small to live on his own," she added, blushing, when she saw Zelda glare at her.

"Okay, but I'm not going to like it when he scares me like that," Zelda replied.

"Nobody expects you to," Ruto said.

Just then Link came back and started walking with them. When they got to Ruto's room, Link opened the door and let the girls in ahead of him.

"I'll go and get us drinks," he said, walking away.

"He is so sweet, isn't he," Zelda asked Saria, who smiled and nodded at her.

"He's always been like that," she replied, smiling, "Even when he was little, he was always going and doing things for me."

"That's so cool," Ruto said, "I'm happy you found a guy like that Zelda."

Link walked in carrying four bottles of Lon-Lon Milk.

"What time is our reservation later," he asked, looking at Zelda.

"They're at five, so we have two hours till we have to be there," she replied.

"Okay, just wondering," he said, sitting down next to her, and putting his arm around her.

_LATER_

"I'm so glad we're here, Link," Zelda said, as she took a bite of the carp she had ordered.

"Yeah," he said, looking at her as he ate his salmon.

Zelda looked over at him and decided to give him his present. She pulled out a bag from underneath the table. When she handed it to him she was blushing slightly

"Here, this is for you," she said.

"What is it," he asked, opening the bag. "A new Hylian Shield, how did you know?"

"I asked Saria earlier," she said, blushing some more.

He got up and gave her a hug. "I love it."

He kissed her on the cheek, and looked her in the eyes. Then he leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. His lips were there for the briefest amount of time, barely a second, but to them it felt like it had lasted forever. When they broke apart they were both blushing.

"I'm sorry," Link said, "I shouldn't have done that, but I thought it felt-"

Zelda put her arms around his neck and put her lips against his. They were there for almost a minute before she broke away from him, she looked away embarrassedly. They then finished their dinner, not noticing the stares they were attracting from the other patrons of the restaurant. When they finished their food, they walked out of the restaurant, holding hands. They found Saria swimming again, and said that they were going to head out. Link told her that he was going to spend the night at the castle. When they left Zora's Domain, Link once again played his ocarina with the frogs, and then they walked off. When they reached Hyrule Field, Link called Epona with his ocarina, helped Zelda onto her, got on himself, and then they were off. They reached the drawbridge just before sunset, and dismounted Epona. Link told her that he would catch up to her in a minute, and then sped off to a shop. Zelda kept walking, looking at some of the people in the street. When Link had finally caught up to her, she was already on the road to the castle. They headed inside, and went to Zelda's room. When they got there, Link turned to tell Zelda something, but she already had her arms wrapped around his neck and was kissing him passionately. Link broke away and took her arms off of him.

"Link, is something wrong," she asked, sounding concerned.

"No," he replied, looking in her eyes, "I just need to tell you something. I never thought that you would like me as much as I like you, and it means a lot to me that you do. Before I met you, I never believed in love at first sight, but then I met you, and I knew I would love you forever. I just wanted you to know that I love you with all of my heart." As he said this he was pulling a long black box out of his pocket. He handed it to her and she opened it, and her eyes filled with tears. It was a necklace on a gold chain. It had a diamond, encased in gold, and he had had it engraved with her name. Link then took her into his arms and held her there.

"Link, it's so beautiful," she said, with tears in her eyes, "How did you know it was the one I wanted."

"Impa told me," he said, still hugging her tightly, "I thought you might like it as a late birthday present."

"Silly Link," she said, breaking away from the hug and kissing his cheek, "Having you is enough of a present, and I don't think I'll ever need a present again. And I love you with all of my heart and soul too."

He then wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her head, as she started to cry into his chest.

Aww, how sweet. What an ending.

So I finished a lot earlier than I had expected to.

I'm going to try to post again soon.

Leave me your reviews, and tell me what I could do to make the story better.

I need to know how you all like my story.


	3. Chapter 3

Per virtus et sapientia nobis prospere

Chapter 3

Zelda sat down across the table from her father. Impa placed a silver tray of food in front of her, just as Link walked in.

"Link, what are you doing here," the King asked, looking over at Zelda.

She looked over at Impa who nodded at her.

"I apologize, your Highness, I invited Link to stay the night, because Zelda wanted him to."

"Oh, that's okay, I suppose," the King replied. Then he looked at Link and said, "How was your stay, Link."

"Oh, well, it was alright, I suppose," he said, startled at his invitation into the conversation. Little did the King know that he had spent the night in Zelda's room, comforting her. When she had finally fallen asleep, he had laid her in her bed and fallen asleep next to her.

_FLASHBACK_

Zelda had awakened abruptly because she had felt a warm breeze on her neck. She turned and saw Link, his arm around her waist. She smiled to herself, and shook him slightly to wake him.

"Wha, what happened," Link said, blushing when he saw where he was. He jumped out of her bed and said, "I'm sorry, Zelda. I was so tired when you finally fell asleep, I guess I just crawled into bed with you and fell asleep."

"That's okay, Link," she replied, walking over to him and putting her arms around his neck, "I don't mind. In fact, I liked waking up and finding you in bed with me."

"Are you sure," he asked, and then when she nodded, he said, "Okay, but we can't tell your father, or Impa."

"I know that, honey," she said blushing, and she kissed his lips lightly, and then whispered, "I won't tell them, ever."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back, passionately. When they broke apart, he smiled at her and looked into her eyes. Then he said, "I love you, Zelda."

"I know. I love you, too, " she said, and she began pushing him out of her room, "Now get out, I need to change."

"Okay," he said, and then he kissed her again.

_END FLASHBACK_

Link looked over at Zelda. The two of them got up and headed towards the main entrance of the castle. They started walking towards the market. Link noticed that she was wearing the necklace he had given her the night before.

"You look beautiful," he said, and she turned to face him. She then grabbed his hand in her own.

"I think you look good too," she said, "Let's go to the forest so you can change before we go on our date."

"Date," Link questioned, "What date? I don't remember any date."

"That's because," Zelda said, kissing his cheek as she talked to him, "I just decided that we're going out in 20 minutes. Wear something nice."

When they got outside the market, Link called Epona, and then they got on and left. When they reached the entrance to the forest, Link helped Zelda off, and they walked, hand-in-hand, to his house. When they passed by Saria's house, she came out to greet them.

"Hi Link, Zelda," she said, as she walked over and gave Zelda a hug, "How was your night."

"Um, it was okay," Zelda replied, as Link blushed and walked towards his house to change.

"What happened," she asked, "Is everything okay?"

"Um, well Link gave me a beautiful necklace, and we held each other all night, and when I fell asleep, he fell asleep in my bed next to me," Zelda said, really fast.

"What," Saria nearly screamed in her surprise, "You slept together?"

"Yes, but be quiet, Link didn't want anyone to know. I'm going to invite him to sleep over again, but I'm telling him on our date, so don't tell him, okay."

"Okay," Saria said, just as Link walked up in his red Goron Tunic. Zelda noticed that it clashed magnificently with his eyes. He walked up to Zelda and took her hand in his own.

"Hey Saria," he said, looking at her.

"Hey Link," she said, winking at him.

"We have to go," Zelda said, looking at Saria, blushing at how Saria looked at her.

"Bye, Saria," he said, waving at her.

"See you later," she said, waving as she walked away.

When they got to the edge of the forest, Link asked where they were going.

"Well, I thought we could go," she said, blushing, "To Lake Hylia."

"I like that idea," he said, "Let's walk there instead of going on Epona."

They started walking towards Lake Hylia, hand-in-hand, and she laid her head against his shoulder. When they reached the lake, they headed towards the bank. They reached the bank and lay down on the sand. She laid her head on his chest, and they looked up at the clouds, and she let out a contented sigh.

"It's so beautiful out here," she said, closing her eyes.

"It's still not as beautiful as you are," he said, looking at her and stroking her hair. Then he added, "I love you."

"I love you too," she said, looking into his eyes, "I love you with all my heart."

Then they sat there, just waiting and watching the clouds. He looked at her, and smiled. When they finally got up, it was sunset. She had fallen asleep, so he picked her up in his arms, and started walking to the castle.

_LATER_

Zelda woke up in her bed, and saw Link in a chair, sleeping. She walked over to him and shook him to wake him up.

"Link, wake up. Come lay down," she said, holding his hand.

"Oh, um, okay," he said sleepily. Then he got up and walked over to Zelda's bed. He laid down and fell asleep. Zelda followed him to the bed, and put his arm around her waist. She then fell asleep.

_THAT MORNING_

"Link, wake up," Zelda said, shaking him.

"Oh," he said, kissing her cheek, "Are you sure? Can't we sleep all day, and just stay here?"

"No sweetie, we have to go to Death Mountain. I have business with Darunia today, and I want you to come with me, okay," she asked, as she got out of bed and chose a dress to wear.

"I'll go home and change, and meet you at the entrance to the market," he said, walking to the door.

"Don't bother," she said, pulling him back, "I have a tunic I meant to give you for your birthday in my closet."

She then pulled out a flat box wrapped in golden paper and handed it to him. When he opened it he found a new Goron Tunic.

"I love it," he said, walking over and hugging her. She kissed him on the cheek, and broke away from the hug

She then walked over to the dress she had picked out and began to change. Link looked out the window as Zelda changed into a purple dress. When she had finished changing, they walked out of her room holding hands. When they reached the market, Zelda was looking in the shop windows, and she saw Link look longingly at a bow and arrow set. She decided to get it for him for the summer solstice, which she realized was in just under a week. She began to panic, because she had been so busy having fun with Link, she had forgotten to plan her annual party. She decided to have Impa help her plan the party when she got back to the castle. They left the market and Link called Epona. Link helped Zelda onto the horse, and then he got on himself. They started trotting towards Kakariko Village. When they got there, Link looked up at the restaurant near the windmill.

"Is something wrong," Zelda asked, looking at him.

"No," he replied, looking into her eyes and smiling, "I was just thinking about our first date, remember?"

"Of course I remember, silly," she replied, "It was ten days ago. Besides, I could never forget something like that, it was too important in my life."

"I love you," he said, squeezing her hand.

"I know," she said.

They got off of Epona and then started climbing the mountain. When they reached Goron City they saw one of the Gorons rolling around, but when he saw the two of them standing there, he popped up and walked over to them.

"Hey brother," he said, giving Link a bone-crushing hug, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm escorting the Princess to a meeting with Darunia," Link replied, giving Zelda a glance, to indicate she shouldn't say anything. When they walked away, Zelda looked at Link.

"Why don't you want to tell anyone that we're dating," she asked, looking annoyed.

"I just don't want a lot of people knowing yet," he said, "I don't want any rumors starting, and causing trouble for you. You know how people would feel about the Princess of Hyrule dating someone like me, don't you?"

"I don't care what people think," she said, walking in front of him, turning around and stopping, "I love you, and I want everyone to know it." As she said this she leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Well, I guess we could tell Darunia," he said thoughtfully, "But he's a bit of a gossip. I just don't want you getting hurt by what people might say."

"I know you're just looking out for me," she said, taking his hand, "I just want people to know how I feel about you."

"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you," he said, grinning.

When they got to Darunia's room they were still holding hands. They walked into his room, and Zelda said, "Hi Darunia. How are you today?"

"I'm fine, Princess," he replied, "How are you today?"

"I'm great," she said, "Link and I have some great news. We're finally going out. We got together about ten days ago."

"That's just great," he said, rushing over and hugging them tightly, "I'm so happy."

"So, I'm here to talk to you about checking to see if the seal on the Master Sword is still strong. If Ganondorf manages to break free, it would be catastrophic, and that cannot be allowed to happen. If you could talk to Ruto, I'll talk to Saria, Link can talk to Nabooru, Rauru already knows and I can talk to Impa. We can do this the day after the summer solstice. Oh, yeah, why don't you guys all come to the party I'm planning, it'll be on the day of the solstice."

"That sounds like a lot of fun," he said, "I'll see who all wants to come."

"Okay," Link said, "We have to go talk to Saria, so we'll see you in five days, right?"

"Sounds good, Brother," he said, "See you then."

They left Darunia's room holding hands, and they left the city. On the way down the mountain, they ran into a few Tektites, but Link dispatched them easily. They reached the village at the foot of the mountain without any more delays. When they got into the village Link took her to the Hyrule Archery game, paid for two games, and took out his bow. He hit all ten targets with ten arrows. Then he handed the bow to Zelda, who took her own turn. She missed every single target. She looked at Link, who was trying hold in his laughter.

"Don't be so mean," she said, punching his arm, "I've never shot a bow before."

"I could teach you, if you want me to," he said, grabbing her hand in his own, "I'm an expert."

"Ok, that sounds great," she said, putting her head on his shoulder.

_LATER_

"You have to pull the string back further," Link said, laughing.

He then walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He grabbed the bow and the bowstring and pulled it back further. He then let go of the string and the arrow flew straight into the tree that they were practicing on.

"See, it's all in how far you pull the string," he said.

"What would I do without you," she asked, kissing his cheek.

"Well, you wouldn't be able to shoot a bow and arrow," he said grinning.

"Oh, well," she said, picking up the bow again, "I guess I'll try again.

She pulled the string back and let it go. The arrow flew into the tree. Link's mouth dropped when he saw the shot Zelda had just made. She had just split his arrow in half.

"How did you do that," he asked, looking amazed.

"Impa taught me how to shoot," she said, grinning.

"But, you told me you had never shot one before," he said, and he still looked amazed.

"I never shot one," she said, walking over to him and kissing him, "But Sheik did, a lot."

"Well, that was a dirty trick, my dear Princess," he said, "So I need to punish you.

He then started tickling her sides, and she doubled over in pain and laughter.

"Stop it," she said, "Stop it you big dummy. That hurts, please stop."

When he finally stopped tickling her, they were both laughing so hard that they were crying.

"It's getting dark," she said, kissing his cheek, "I need to be getting home. Do you want to sleep over again?"

"Sure," Link replied, smiling, "But I need to stop at my house. I have to feed my cow, and we can drop Epona off, okay."

"Sounds good," she said taking his hand.

_LATER_

Zelda was changing into a nightgown, while Link was getting them some milk and cookies, because she had asked him to. When he returned, Zelda was sitting at her desk writing in her diary. Link looked over her shoulder and read:

6/16/12

"Dear Diary,

Today I woke up after a romantic date with Link.

He fell asleep in my bed. It was so amazing. I loved

waking up and seeing him next to me. I just know that

we're going to spend the rest of our lives together.

I love him so much. I just wonder what my father

thinks of him. He always seems like he likes him

and he seems like he's happy for me, but I don't

know if he really approves of me dating a common

person. I think he would prefer if I married a noble

not Link. But I don't care what he thinks. I love Link

with all of my heart, and I just hope he loves me just

as much. I need to tell him so.

Love, Zelda

Just then Zelda looked up and saw he was reading the diary entry from two days ago.

"Don't read my diary," she said, shutting it quickly, and taking her milk and cookies, "You should know better than that."

"You're right," he said, grinning down at her, and taking a seat, "I do know better than that, but I'm glad I read it. Now I know that you love me as much as I love you."

"Of course I do," she said, moving over and sitting on his lap, and wrapping her arms around his neck, "I love you with all of my heart. I love you so much that it hurts whenever you are away from me."

"I feel the same way," Link replied, hugging her and putting his chin on her shoulder, "I just need to tell you that I love you more than I can possibly say."

Zelda had tears in her eyes. She wiped her eyes on her nightgown. "Link, you have no idea how much that means to me," she said, hugging him back, "You have absolutely no idea."

That night he held her until she fell asleep in his arms, crying into his chest. He laid her down in her bed, and covered her up. Then he walked around the bed and got in on the other side, covered up and put his arm around her waist.

_Impa_

Impa was walking to Zelda's room to say goodnight. She knew that Zelda had Link over for the third night in a row, and she knew that they loved each other very dearly. When she reached Zelda's room, she opened the door to find Zelda asleep, with Link lying behind her, with his arm around her waist. She was startled, but not surprised. She knew that they would eventually start sleeping together like this, but she had not expected it so soon. She looked at them and smiled. She was really happy for the two of them.

_ZELDA_

Zelda woke up and nearly jumped when she saw herself face-to-face with Link. Link opened his eyes slowly and smiled. He leaned forward and kissed her lips lightly, then smiled. She leaned forward and kissed him back for a moment, then started getting up.

"Can't we just stay in bed all day today," Link asked, "I think it would be nice, don't you?"

"Of course it would be nice," she said, changing into a blue and white dress, "But I have to start planning the party for the summer solstice. Why don't you help me with that?"

"I suppose I will," he replied, getting up as well, "But can we sleep at my house tonight?"

"What don't you like my room," she asked, in mock concern.

"Of course I do," Link said, "But I would like to stay at my house once in a while. Is there something wrong with that?"

"No, I just doubt that my father would like it if I slept at my boyfriend's house."

Link grinned and said, "I don't think he would like it if he knew that we had been sleeping in the same bed for the last three nights."

"That's a fair point," she replied, smiling and walking over to hug him, "So we sleep at your house tonight, right?"

When they got to the main hall, Zelda called Impa to come help them plan the party.

"How was your night, Zelda," Impa asked, winking at her.

Zelda blushed and looked at Impa, "Link, would you mind leaving us alone for a minute? In fact, I'm kind of hungry; would you go get me something to eat?"

"Sure," he said, kissing her on the cheek. When he walked away, Zelda glared at Impa.

"How did you find out that Link and I are sleeping in the same bed," she asked.

"How did you get that from me asking you how your night was," Impa asked, grinning at her.

"Because, I've known you my whole life," Zelda said, "And you know that Link and I are sleeping in the same bed."

"Okay," Impa said, smiling, "I went to say goodnight to you and you two were asleep in your bed."

"Fine," Zelda replied, "But don't tell my father, Link and I don't want him to know yet."

"Don't worry," Impa said, "I won't tell him."

Little did they know that the King had overheard the entire conversation.

Suspence...

The King heard that Link and Zelda are sleeping together. _GULP_

Gonna include some action into either chapter 4 or 5

typing alot faster than i thought i could

please review

so, yeah. action suspense, and something big happening for Link and Zelda


	4. Chapter 4

Per virtus et sapientia nobis prospere

Chapter 4

_LINK_

Link was walking towards the kitchens to find Zelda a snack. He then saw the King waiting for someone.

"Hello, your Highness," Link said politely, as he approached.

"Link," the King said, and he stood up, "I need to talk to you about something. I was just upstairs, and I was walking into the main hall, and I couldn't help over hearing Zelda talking to Impa. What are you doing sleeping IN THE SAME BED AS MY DAUGHTER," he asked, shouting the last few words.

"Your Highness," Link said, the color draining out of his face, "Please allow me to explain. Zelda fell asleep and I just fell asleep in her bed. It wasn't intentional, but every night since then Zelda has wanted me to sleep with her."

"I don't care if Zelda wants you to sleep with her," the King screamed, "She's only 12, she's too young to be sleeping with anybody!"

"Sir, please listen," Link said, pleading with him, "You have to understand. I love Zelda with all of my heart, and I would never do anything she didn't want me to do. I swear she wanted me to. I am never going to hurt her, I swear."

At this the King finally calmed down, because he knew that Link was telling the truth. He finally understood what Zelda liked about Link.

_ZELDA_

When Link returned to the main hall, he saw Zelda and Impa sitting at the table, with several notebooks open.

"Hey, sweetie," she said, looking up at him, and kissing his cheek, "What did you get me to eat?"

"I got you some cookies and an apple," he said, setting some stuff down in front of her, "And I got Impa a cinnamon roll, and I got myself a piece of cake."

"Thank you Link," Impa said, taking the cinnamon roll.

"Thanks, Link," Zelda said, hugging him as he sat down next to her.

"So," Link asked, "What do you have planned so far?"

"Well," Zelda replied, eating a cookie, "We decide to have the Zora band that moved here from Termina, The Indigo-Go's, play, and that we are having baked chicken as the main course. For desert we decided on tiramisu."

"That sounds good," he said, smiling, "Anything else?"

"No not really," she replied, crunching on the apple, "Not much else except the guest list, and we pretty much just have to invite everyone in Hyrule."

"That's a lot of food," Link said, grinning.

"Yeah, but I have to invite everyone," she said, "Or else some of them will feel left out, and I don't want that to happen."

"Okay," Impa said, "I'll go to Zora's Domain and tell them that we need The Indigo-Go's, and I'll find a caterer to make the chicken for 500 people. Then I guess I should find a pastry chef for the tiramisu."

"That sounds good," Zelda said, getting up and taking Link's hand, "I'll check in with you tomorrow to see if everything is okay. Come on, Link, let's go for a walk."

"Okay," Link said, "Bye, Impa, see you tomorrow."

"Goodbye," Impa said, also standing.

When Link and Zelda got to the main entrance of the castle, she saw Link look over his shoulder.

"Is something wrong, sweetie," she asked, "Why are you looking over your shoulder?"

"Well, "Link said, "When I got to the kitchen, I saw your father sitting there. When I got near him, he stood up and…"

_FLASHBACK_

"Hello, your Highness," Link said politely, as he approached.

"Link," the King said, and he stood up, "I need to talk to you about something. I was just upstairs, and I was walking into the main hall, and I couldn't help over hearing Zelda talking to Impa. What are you doing sleeping IN THE SAME BED AS MY DAUGHTER," he asked, shouting the last few words.

"Your Highness," Link said, the color draining out of his face, "Please allow me to explain. Zelda fell asleep and I just fell asleep in her bed. It wasn't intentional, but every night since then Zelda has wanted me to sleep with her."

"I don't care if Zelda wants you to sleep with her," the King screamed, "She's only 12, she's too young to be sleeping with anybody!"

"Sir, please listen," Link said, pleading with him, "You have to understand. I love Zelda with all of my heart, and I would never do anything she didn't want me to do. I swear she wanted me to. I am never going to hurt her, I swear."

_END FLASHBACK_

"Oh, you poor baby," Zelda cooed, looking up at him, "What happened then?"

"He finally calmed down," Link said, hugging her, "And he seemed okay with it."

They walked out the door, but they did not see the King watching them from behind a curtain. He smiled at the sight of them. He knew that Link had been telling him the truth when he had said he would never do anything to hurt her.

_LINK_

Link was walking with Zelda, hand-in-hand, towards the forest. When they reached the edge, Zelda stopped. She looked at Link and then looked at her feet.

"Is something wrong," Link asked looking at her, "Why are you stopping?"

"It's just," she said, trying to find the right words. And then she jumped forward and started kissing him with her arms wrapped around him. "Link, I love you. I love you as much as life itself. Whenever I wake up I think about you. Whenever I go to sleep I think about you. I want you to know that I love you with all of my heart."

"Zelda," Link said, trying to calm her down, "I know that. I love you too. I can't sleep at night because of how much I think about you. Whenever we're apart I feel like my heart is breaking. I love you with all of my heart too. Can I ask, but what made you act like that? I mean, why did you suddenly have to tell me that?"

"I don't know," Zelda admitted, hugging him, "It just felt like I had to tell you. I can't explain it."

And with that they walked into the forest. First they walked around the clearing where the Kokiri Forest was, and then they walked into the Lost Woods. When they got back to the Kokiri Forest it was nearly dark. They walked towards Link's house. When they reached it they climbed the ladder and walked inside.

"Link," Zelda said, giggling, "I love your house. It never ceases to amaze me."

"Well," Link said, pulling her over to his table, "I know it's not as fancy as the castle, but it's where I live, and I like it. Now, you wait here, and I'll go make us some dinner."

"That sounds great," Zelda said, sitting down, "What are you making?"

When Link finally set the plates down, Zelda saw a small salad, cooked green beans and some crusted chicken.

"Link, this looks amazing," Zelda said, kissing his cheek, "Where did you learn to cook like this."

"Well," Link said, blushing, "I asked Saria to teach me, that way I wouldn't have to go over there every night."

"Oh," Zelda said, "Well, that was nice of her to teach you. So, what did you make for desert?"

"Is something wrong," Link asked, looking at her.

"No," Zelda said, a little too quickly, and when Link looked at her she said, "I just wish you didn't do so much with Saria. It makes me feel like you care more about her than me."

"Oh, Zelda," Link said, standing up and offering her his hand, "Saria is my oldest friend, but I love you. She is my best friend, but you're my girlfriend. You don't need to be jealous, because I won't do anything to hurt you."

"I know," Zelda replied, sounding tired, "Let's go to bed, I'm tired."

Link pulled her over to his bed and lay down. Zelda lie down with her back facing him. She scooted closer and put his arm around her waist. She knew that she loved Link, and she wanted to stay like this forever.

_FOUR DAYS LATER_

"Link, what are you doing," Zelda asked, worriedly, as Link climbed the tree she had fallen off of almost three weeks earlier, "You're going to fall."

"I will not," Link replied, as he reached the top branches, "I'm not as clumsy as you."

She stuck her tongue out at him, just as the branch snapped.

"LINK," Zelda screamed.

As he fell he started to flip. Just as he was about to touch the ground he finished the flip. He landed on his knee and stood up.

"Okay," he said, walking up and hugging her, "So I might be as clumsy as you. Sorry if I scared you."

"Why are you always doing this to me," she sobbed into his chest, "Do you like scaring me to death?"

"No," he replied, kissing her head, "I don't like scaring you. That tree can't be all that safe. I say that we don't climb it again."

"Let's go," Zelda said, and then more excitedly, "Tomorrow is the solstice. I can't wait!"

"I know," Link said, smiling, "So, what did you get me?"

"You are such a child," she said, laughing, "You will just have to wait and see."

"Okay," he said, groaning, "But you do too."

"Oh, really," she said, grinning, "I don't think so. Give it to me now."

She then started looking around and trying to find her gift.

"You're never going to find it," he said, laughing, "So just stop trying."

"Fine," Zelda said, conceding defeat, "But it had better be something good."

When the two of them reached the castle, Zelda excused herself to her room, asking Link to go to the kitchen and get a snack. When he left, she went into the closet and pulled out the Mirror Shield. She knew that Link had been forced to leave it in the desert colossus when she had sent him back in time. She and Impa had taken the opportunity the day before to go and get it. Link had been getting her present, and he said that he wouldn't be back for hours. She and Impa had gone to the desert colossus, and they managed to get the Mirror Shield.

"Hey, I'm back," Link said when he got back, after she had wrapped and re-hidden his present.

"Zelda, I want to sleep at my house tonight, okay," he asked, looking worried.

"Oh, okay," Zelda said, looking over at him, "I'll be ready in a few minutes and th-"

"Actually, I meant just me, tonight," he said, smiling sheepishly, "I'm sorry, but I need some time alone tonight."

"Oh, um, okay," she said, walking over to him and hugging him, "But, if you don't mind me asking, why?"

"I just need to be alone for a little while," he whispered, as he held her close, "But I do need to talk to someone before I go. I love you, my Princess." Then he walked to the door, "I love you." Then he closed the door.

_LINK_

When he got to the door of the King's study, he started to get nervous. What would the King say when he asked the question he had to ask. He then knocked on the door

_THE NEXT DAY_

"Welcome to my party," Zelda said, excitedly, hugging Saria as she, and the other Kokiri entered the courtyard.

"Hey, did you and Link get into a fight or something," Saria asked, looking over to where Link was standing, talking to Biggoron, "I saw him come home alone last night, and he paced all night, like he was beating himself for something."

"Really," Zelda asked, also looking over to Link, "We didn't fight; he just said he needed to be alone last night. I wonder what he was hitting himself over."

When all of the guests had arrived, Zelda announced dinner to be served they all sat down at a long table. 100 waiters each brought out a tray with plates of chicken. Link and Zelda sat next to each other, holding hands under the table. When everyone had finished eating, the waiters cleared the table and pulled it out of the courtyard. The guests all started having fun, talking, and some of them even dancing. Zelda walked over to Link to see if he wanted to dance, and ask what had been wrong the night before. Just before she reached him, however, Malon got over to him and dragged him to the dance floor. Zelda looked angry as she walked over to Saria.

"I hate her so much," she complained, watching Malon and Link dance.

"No you don't," Saria replied, as she watched too, "You just wish that you were where she is. By the way, have you gotten to talk to Link about last night?"

"No," Zelda said, sighing, "I was going to ask him while we were dancing, but the Malon butted in and took him from me. I'll be right back. I have to go and make an announcement."

She climbed onto the stage that she had had built for today. "Hello everyone. I just want to say a few things to you all. First, I want all of you to give the presents to the people you got them for." Everyone started handing each other gifts. Link walked onto the stage, holding several wrapped presents. He handed one of them to Zelda, and then he started giving them to a few other people, including Malon, Saria, Ruto and Mido. She walked off the stage and handed Link a huge box. When he opened it, he gasped.

"Zelda," he said, hugging her, "How did you get this? I thought it was still in the desert colossus."

"When you went and bought my present, Impa and I went to get it for you," she replied, smiling.

When she opened her own present she found a hand-crafted jewelry box. She opened it, and in the lid she saw a framed picture of her and him, holding hands at Lake Hylia.

She started towards Link to thank him, but she saw him and Malon kissing each other on the lips. She ran towards her room, crying.

_LINK_

He felt Malon grab his shoulders and pull him. Then he felt her lips push against his. He heard running and he opened his eyes. He saw Zelda running away. He then pushed Malon off of him. He saw Saria glare at him before she followed Zelda quickly.

"Malon, what are you doing," he asked angrily, backing up, "Did you see what just happened."

"Link," she said, smiling, "I know that you have feelings for me. You have ever since we met when we were 9."

"I may have had feelings for you back then," he said, still backing away, "But you never liked me. And I don't like you that way anymore."

"What do you mean," Malon asked her smile fading as she looked at him.

"I mean I'm in love with Zelda," he replied. And then he ran to Zelda's room, to apologize. Malon stood there, the words Link had just said running through her head.

"I'm in love with Zelda."

_ZELDA_

"How could he kiss her Saria," Zelda sobbed into her pillow, "He said that he loved me. How could he kiss her?"

"Zelda, please listen to me," Saria said, "I saw everything that happened. Malon opened the present Link gave her. It was a locket with a picture of him, her and Epona at Lon-Lon Ranch. She grabbed his shoulders while he had his eyes closed. She pulled him close to her and she kissed him. He wasn't the one who kissed her."

Just then they heard a knock on the door. Zelda wiped her eyes and stood up. She walked over to the door and pulled it open. There she saw Link standing with the jewelry box she had dropped when she had run to her room.

"What do you want," she spat, glaring at him, "Shouldn't you be out there kissing Malon."

The words ran through Link like a knife. He knew he had hurt her when she had seen Malon kissing him. He walked into her room and set the jewelry box on the dresser. He decided to give her time to cool down and left her room. He then heard someone call his name. He turned around and saw Saria.

"Link," she said angrily, "What are you doing leaving her alone? She thinks that you don't love her. You need to go in there and tell her that you still love her, and only her." She then pushed him towards her room and stalked off angrily. When he opened the door, he saw Zelda staring at the picture of them in the jewelry box.

"What do you want," she yelled when she saw him, "I thought you went out to kiss Malon some more."

"Zelda," he said quietly, walking over to where she was sitting, and kneeling down in front of her, "I would never kiss her. I love you and only you. I thought you understood that. You are the only person I want to be with. Please forgive me, she just took me by surprise, and I didn't know what was going on."

She finally understood all of the reasons she liked Link. He was strong and courageous. He was passionate and intuitive. He was handsome and he was smart. But most of all, he was brutally honest. When she had fallen in love with him in the castle courtyard, after he had saved Hyrule and she had sent him back in time, he had told her that she had been incredibly stupid considering she had the Triforce of Wisdom. He told her that when they opened the gate to the Sacred Realm Ganondorf had entered and tried to steal the Triforce. He had told her that he would come back to Hyrule to protect the Master Sword, but he had something more important to do first. When she had asked what he was going to do he said he had to find a friend. Later that week he had left for Termina. She now looked into his eyes and she knew that he was telling the truth. She leaned forward, knowing that she couldn't stay mad at him, and put her lips against his. She put her arms around his torso and pulled him closer to her own body. She loved holding him, there close to her. She could feel the dried tears on his cheeks, and could only guess that he had been crying. She could feel his muscles through his tunic. When she finally let go of him, he pulled away slowly.

"Link," she said slowly, trying to get close to him again, "I'm sorry I didn't trust you. I was stupid. I know that you love me. I should have trus-"

"Don't," Link said, once again kneeling in front of her, "You never got the second part of your present. I was going to give it to you in front of the rest of Hyrule, but you ran away before I could." He then pulled out a small black velvet box. "Zelda, my guiding light, love of my life. I need you more than I need the air I breathe, the food that I eat and the water that I drink. I love you with all of my heart. Will you marry me?" he then opened the box, and inside Zelda saw a plain diamond ring. She looked into his eyes and said the only thing she could say.

"No."

"Wh-wh-what," Link stammered, tears in his eyes, "Why not, Zelda, I told you that I wasn't kissing Malon, so why won't you marry me?"

"I know you weren't," she replied, hugging him and kissing his cheek, "And you are none of the reason that I won't marry you. This one is all on me." She sighed and continued, "I won't marry you because I'm not ready. I proved that tonight. I knew that you loved me, but I still assumed that you were kissing Malon. I can't marry you because I don't trust myself."

"Zelda," Link said, kissing her, "I'm asking you to marry me because I love who you are, not who you wish you were. I love you with all of your quirks. I don't care in the slightest that you thought I kissed Malon. I want to marry you, and I know that you want to marry me."

Zelda felt tears welling up in her eyes as Link said this. He was right. He was always right. He loved all of her quirks, and he wanted to marry her. She loved him and she wanted to marry him as well.

"Oh, Link," she said, letting her tears fall, "Of course you're right. And of course I'll marry you."

Link placed the ring on her finger.

Well, that's chapter 4 for you.

Please leave me some reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

Per virtus et sapientia nobis prospere

Chapter 5

When Link and Zelda went back down to the party, everyone was still talking or dancing. Together they stepped onto the stage she had been on earlier.

"Attention everyone," she called out in a carrying voice, "I have a few more things I need to say. First of all, for the past three weeks, Link and I have been going out, and we are deeply in love with each other." She let this sink in for a moment. She saw Saria nod approvingly. She saw Malon turn and walk away sadly. She saw her father smile at her, but she heard most of the townsfolk grumbling amongst themselves. She knew that most of them would not agree with a common boy like Link going out with the princess of Hyrule. "I would like to make another announcement. Twenty minutes ago I saw Malon kiss Link, and I thought that Link did not love me. He came up to my room and proved me wrong. I would like to announce that Link and I are going to be married in four years when we are of legal marrying age."

At this the crowds applauded, but were still murmuring about it. She didn't care what anyone else thought, she knew that she and Link were going to spend the rest of their lives together. She looked over the crowds. A lot of the people were murmuring still, but a few people like the Potion Shop woman, the honey and darling couple and Darunia were all smiling. She looked over at Link and smiled. She loved him, and she knew that he loved her. She just wished that she had trusted him. He looked over at her and she nodded her head toward the doorway. He nodded and they walked towards it. Several people clapped Link and Zelda on the back. When they reached the castle entrance, they looked at each other.

"By the way," Zelda asked, putting her arms around his neck, "When did you ask my father for my hand?"

"Last night," he replied, kissing her, "I asked him after I left last night."

Suddenly something clicked in Zelda's head. "So that's why you were pacing all night," she asked, and when he looked at her questioningly, she smiled and said, "Saria saw you, and she told me."

"Well, yeah," Link said blushing, "I was trying to steal myself to ask you today."

Just as they were about to kiss again several things happened. They heard several girls giggle. A bright light shined overhead. And finally a bright purple crystal encased Zelda. When Link saw her stuck in the crystal, he started hitting it as hard as he could, trying to shatter it. Just then, the crystal disappeared, and Link fell over.

"Zelda," he cried at the sky, tears pouring out of his eyes.

Impa walked out into the courtyard. She looked to see Link on the ground, but she couldn't see Zelda anywhere.

"Link, where is Zelda," she asked urgently.

He looked up, and she saw tears in his eyes. "She was taken," he said, crying, "Just like before. A purple crystal surrounded her, and then she disappeared."

"That can mean only one thing," Impa said, turning and speeding off, "Link, I'm going to need your help. Come."

Link looked to the sky as he stood up. He followed Impa and said quietly, "Just wait my princess, I'll save you."

_LATER_

"Impa," Link said, glaring at her, "How can Ganondorf have returned to Hyrule? The seal on the Master Sword is still intact, isn't it?"

"Yes the seal is still there," Impa replied, looking solemn, "But it might have been severely weakened when Zelda had an emotional breakthrough."

"What do you mean," Link shouted at her, "What emotional breakthrough are you talking about, you stup-?"

"The emotional breakthrough," she interrupted, not letting him finish his sentence, "Is when she and you realized you love each other. She stopped putting all of her heart into the seal, instead, giving it to you."

Link stood, dumbfounded. It made sense to him. She had finally discovered the one man she loved with all of her heart. Of course the seal had weakened.

"So," Link said, sadly, "How do I get her back this time?"

"I honestly don't know," Impa replied, slumping into a chair, "You already awakened all of the sages, so the only thing I can think of is-"

"What," Link shouted, hearing his only glimmer of hope, "What can I do? I don't care; just tell me what to do."

"Well, you must have to awaken the three oracles," Impa said, her eyes closed.

"What are you talking about," Link shouted again, "Oracles, what the heck are oracles? You know what, I don't care. Where are they, who are they and how do I awaken them?"

Impa couldn't help but smile at how his love for Zelda determined him even more. "To answer your first question, oracles are sort of like sages, but they communicate with the goddesses. I only have a vague idea of where to look for them. I have no idea of who they might be. The answer to your last question is a very simple answer. How did you awaken us sages?"

"So I have to go through three more temples," he said, slumping back in his chair. His face then lightened and he said, slightly more cheerfully, "But as long as I get Zelda back, I don't care. And its only three temples this time, not five, right?"

"I suppose so," Impa said, smiling at him, "But the temples will be just as, if not more, challenging than the temples you had to go through to awaken the sages. You must understand, Link, even if you awaken the sages, there is no guarantee that you can save Zelda."

"But," Link screamed, furious at the way she was so calm, "Do you even want her to be saved?" Impa was about to reply when Link cut her off, "You know what, it doesn't even matter to me if you want her back anyway. Tell me where to go, now."

Impa sighed and closed her eyes once more, "The oracle of seasons will be found in the land of Holodrum. The oracle of ages will be found in Labrynna, and the oracle of secrets will be found on an island called Koholint." Before Link could object again, Impa continued, "Holodrum is far to the west of Hyrule, Labrynna to the east, and Koholint Island is across the sea from Termina."

"How will I know if I'm at the right place," Link asked, standing up and pacing, "I mean I could end up anywhere, couldn't I?"

"The Triforce will guide you," Impa replied, simply, "The Triforce's of Courage and Wisdom long to be together, I can tell." Link looked over at her, and said, "Impa, you could take me. You seem to know everything there is to know about this stuff. Please, I'll need your help to awaken the oracles."

Impa looked over at Link and smiled, "Link, I cannot do that, and you know it. What I will do is give you the items needed to awaken the oracles." With that she pulled out two items; a rod, and a harp. "These," she continued, "Are the harp of ages and the rod of seasons. You will need these to awaken the oracles."

"But I thought just getting through the temple was supposed to awaken them."

"Link," Impa said urgently, "You haven't got any time to spare. Go to the great bay in Termina and go further to the east than the temple. Keep going and you will find Koholint."

Link walked over to the door and walked out. She looked at the door and knew that Link would find the place.

_LINK_

When he finally reached clock town, he decided to look in at the Stock-Pot Inn to see how Anju and Kafei were doing after the wedding. When he opened the door, a small girl with bright red hair ran into his legs.

"Sorry mister," she said, grabbing the hand Link extended to her, "Thanks."

"Jamie, what have I told you about going outside without me," a tall woman with the same hair as the child said, as she turned around a corner. When she saw Link she dropped the basket full of sewing supplies to the floor. Link walked forward and started picking everything up. When he handed her the basket, she set it on the counter and hugged him tightly. "Kafei, you need to come out here, hurry." A tall man with purple hair walked out. "What happened is Jamie o-"

He then rushed over to Link and Anju and hugged Link. "Link, I thought we told you that you would need to visit once in a while."

The little girl looked confused at all the hugging that was going on. "Mommy, who is this man," she asked, pulling on Anju's dress.

"This man is the reason your father and I are married. He made him realize that I loved him no matter what."

Link blushed as Jamie looked confused, "What does that mean," she asked, turning to Kafei. "He made you realize mommy loves you no matter what."

"Do you remember the story we told you about our wedding," Kafei replied, kneeling down to his daughter's level, "Well he was the man who made it possible for us to get there."

Jamie gave a small, "Oh," and looked at Link. He only looked a few years older than her, and she had a hard time believing he had brought her mommy and daddy together.

"So, Link," Anju said, "How have things been since you went back to Hyrule?"

"Well, most of the same, really," Link said, sitting on the couch in the lobby, "Riding Epona, visiting Darunia, oh and Zelda and I started dating three weeks ago."

"What," Kafei shouted, "What do you mean? I thought you said she wouldn't want to go out with you."

"Well it turns out she did," Link said grinning, "And I asked her to marry me."

"But you're only twelve," Anju interrupted, looking at him, "You can't get married yet, can you?"

"No not yet," Link replied, "You can't get married in Hyrule until you're sixteen, unless you get special permission from the King."

"So," Kafei said, stretching, "Is that why you're here, inviting us to the wedding," and Anju elbowed him in the ribs. Link's face dropped when Kafei asked him the question.

"Um, no," he said, turning away, "She was, um, well the thing is…" He looked back at his friends, and said, "She was kidnapped by Ganondorf and I have to awaken the three oracles to get her back."

Anju and Kafei gaped at him in disbelief. Jamie broke the silence, by asking her mother, "Can we go now? You said we were going to the great bay."

Link smiled at her and said, "You're going to the great bay, that's where I'm going."

She looked at him and smiled, "Really, I love going to the bay."

Anju smiled and turned to Link and said, "Link, I have a lot of sewing to do today, so could you take her to the bay for me."

Link smiled weakly at her, but shook his head, saying, "I'm sorry Anju, but I have to set out right away after I reach the bay. I will have to go to Zora Hall to see Lulu, but then I have to go."

Jamie looked sadly at him. Kafei smiled, "Link, I'll go out with you and Jamie and I can bring her back myself."

"Okay," Link replied, and then as an afterthought, "But I'll need some of my masks back, and my Gilded Sword."

"Sure," Kafei replied, standing up, "Let's go. They're up in the attic."

He led Link up the stairs. Link found a chest filled with the things he had left in Termina when he had gone. He pulled out several masks and a sword. They reached the lobby when Link had everything he needed. Jamie jumped into Kafei's arms, screaming, "Daddy let's go. I'm bored." Link and Kafei laughed and they headed out the door. Jamie was still looking at Link strangely. She believed the stories her parents had told her about Link, but she didn't think that this could be him. He was only twelve or thirteen, only five years older than herself, but her parents said he was really strong and cool. Kafei looked at Link and asked, "Do you still have that ocarina of yours?" Link nodded and pulled it out. Kafei grinned and said, "Mind playing a song? I tried to learn, but it didn't pan out well." Link put the ocarina to his lips and started playing. Jamie thought that it was the most beautiful sound she had ever heard. She heard a noise in the distance and saw a small horse. Link looked up at the sound as well and laughed.

"Epona," he said, "What are you doing here. I thought I left you in Clock Town."

Jamie looked at the horse and smiled. She turned to Link and said, "Your horse is really pretty mister." Link smiled at the girl, and turned to Kafei, who nodded. Link lifted Jamie up and set her on the horse. He grabbed the reins and began leading the horse to the bay. Jamie looked at Link's back and gasped. She saw a sword and shield. Her mom had told her that he could easily kill many monsters.

"So," Kafei said, walking beside Epona, "What do you think of Link?"

Jamie looked at him, and said, "I don't think he could be as powerful as you and mommy always tell me he is. I mean he's only twelve, right."

"That's true," Kafei conceded, laughing, "But everything we told you is true. I personally watched him defeat Majora on the moon."

Just then several tektites jumped out of the grass at Link and Epona. Link dropped the reins and drew his sword. "Kafei, get Jamie out of here," and when Kafei hesitated, he screamed, "Now."

Kafei grabbed Jamie off of the horse, and covered her up with his coat. Link started swinging his sword. He easily dispatched two tektites with one swing. Jamie watched in awe as he fought off the rest of them, but screamed, "Mister Link, watch out," as a Stalchild rose up out of the ground and slashed its claws at him. He blocked almost all of the strikes, but one of the claws hit him in the legs. He winced, but swung his sword at it. It made contact with its ribs. The Stalchild fell apart and disintegrated. He looked around and then put his sword and shield away. Jamie looked at him in a new light. Link looked over at her and grinned. He lifted her up again and put her on Epona. Jamie thought he was amazing. Her parents had always told her that Link was an amazing warrior, but she didn't know he was this cool. She was looking at him as he led Epona towards the bay. She saw him look over at Kafei, who nodded. Link and Kafei stepped over to where she was riding the horse. Link stepped onto the stirrup, and swung his other leg over Epona. He held his hand out to Kafei, who grabbed it. Link pulled him onto the horse, and then dug his heels into Epona's flank and sped off.

Epona turned upon her master's command. When they finally stopped, Jamie noticed that they were at Romani ranch. Link jumped off of the horse, and turned to Jamie, his arms outstretched. She jumped into his arms and laughed. Kafei climbed down and grinned.

Link turned to Kafei and said, "I have someone I need to go say hello to real quick." He then pulled out a yellow rupee and handed it to Jamie, saying, "Kafei, take her to the far back to the doggie racetrack. Have her find a dog she likes, and bet ten rupees on it for me."

When Jamie looked at him he was smiling, "How do you know that I'll pick a good dog, Mister Link?"

"I trust you kiddo," he said, turning towards the house, "And I would prefer if you just called me Link."

She smiled at him and nodded.

_LINK_

Then he got to the house, he opened the door and saw Cremia washing dishes.

"Hi," Link said, and she turned around and gasped.

She ran over to him and gave him a hug. "Link, you said you were going to visit once on a while," she said, when she had released him, "Romani has been worried you weren't going to visit. She thought that you didn't want to be her friend anymore."

"Where is Romani," Link asked, looking around, "I wanted to say hi before I head to the great bay."

Cremia turned back to the dishes, and said, "She's out in the barn milking the cows."

Link turned and opened the door and walked out. He walked to the barn and opened it to see a red headed girl sitting on a small stool, milking a cow. Link smiled to himself before saying, "Hi, Romani, it's been too long." She stopped at the sound of his voice. "Link is that you."

She turned around and screamed. She ran forward and gave him a bone-crushing hug. "I thought you said you were going to visit me once in a while. Why did it take you so long to come back?"

Link grinned at her and said, "I just came to say hi before I have to go to Koholint Island."

She looked at him with sad eyes; before saying, "Oh, well, will you at least stay for dinner tonight?" and when he looked skeptical she smiled and said, "Please Link. Cremia won't mind a bit." Link looked at her and smiled, "Fine, but I have a few people who will need to stay too." She nodded and ran into her house to tell Cremia that there would be three people staying for dinner. Link walked out of the barn, looked at the sky and said quietly, "I'm sorry Zelda. I'll get to you as soon as I can."


	6. Chapter 6

Per virtus et sapientia nobis prospere

Chapter 6

Jamie came running up to Link, holding Kafei's hand. When he looked down at her she smiled wide.

"Look Link," she said as she held out her hands, which were filled with rupees, "My dog got you lots of money."

Link looked at the pile of rupees in her hand and laughed. "Don't you mean your dog got you lots of rupees." He looked at her beaming face, and he took out a single yellow rupee, "I'll just take what the original bet was."

Kafei smiled and put the rupees in a small leather wallet. "Link you need to stop showing off to the kids." When Link laughed, he joined in, "Okay, but shouldn't we get going to the bay."

"Well, technically yes," Link replied, looking at him, "But we're not. At least not today."

When Jamie and Kafei looked at him, confused, he said, "Romani asked me to stay for dinner, and she said you two could too."

Jamie looked excited at this and turned to Kafei, "Can we, daddy? It sounds like fun."

Kafei looked at her and smiled, "Sure, honey. But I'll need to go tell your mother. I'll just tell her you're staying and I'll eat at home." He turned to Link and said, "Can you watch her for me tonight? I'll come back to pick her up tomorrow."

Link nodded and Jamie smiled at him. Kafei knelt down and kissed her forehead. "Be careful, sweetheart." He turned to Link and said, "Thanks Link. I owe you one." Kafei turned back to his daughter and said, "Be careful sweetie. Listen to whatever Link tells you to do, okay." She nodded and he walked away. Link took a quick glance at Jamie, and then said, "Wait here, okay." She nodded and he ran after Kafei. They talked for a moment, and then Link pulled out his ocarina and played a short tune. Epona trotted up to him. Link walked back to Jamie and smiled.

"So what do you want to do," he asked, as she grabbed his hand in her own.

"Um, let's go see the doggie races again, those were fun," she said, smiling.

Link grinned down at her. She pulled him so he would go faster, and he laughed. When they got to the racetrack, Link looked at the dogs, and pulled out a strange looking mask that had one eye on it. He then walked over to a small gray dog and picked it up. Jamie didn't know why Link would choose such a runt, and instead opted for the gold colored dog that had won last time. They then walked over to the lady who ran the races. Jamie pulled out a blue rupee and handed it to her. Link pulled out a purple rupee and handed it to her. Jamie stared at him. "How can you bet that much money Link? Your dog is going to lose to mine."

Link smiled at her and said cryptically, "We'll see."

Five minutes later, Jamie looked in awe as Link's dog beat hers, leaving it in the dust. The lady gave Link one hundred and fifty rupees, and gave Jamie ten.

"Link," Jamie asked, slipping her hand into his again, as they walked away, "How did you know that dog was going to win?"

Link laughed and pulled out the strange mask as he replied, "My mask told me the dog had a good chance of winning." Jamie just looked at him confused. He laughed again as he put it away. "I'll tell you some other time, okay?" She smiled and leaned her head on his arm.

When they got to the house, Romani ran out to greet them again. She grabbed Link's free hand and pulled him into the house. Link and Jamie walked up to the sink and washed their hands. Link sat down, and Jamie sat on one side of him and Romani on the other. They began to eat, and Link felt he hadn't eaten this well since Zelda had been kidnapped. When they had finished, Link excused himself and walked outside. He looked at the stars and sighed deeply. Jamie and Romani watched him from the window.

When Link walked back into the house, Jamie ran up to him and gave him a hug, and said, "Thank you Link. I had a lot of fun today." She then noticed that Link's leg was still bleeding slightly. "Link, is your leg going to be okay?"

He looked down at his leg, and smiled at her. He pulled out a few bandages and a bottle filled with something red, and said, "It'll be fine. Thanks for asking." He wrapped the bandages around the wound and uncorked the bottle. He drank almost all of it and then turned to her. "This is what I drink," he said at the expression on her face, "To make me feel better when I lose blood." He tilted it towards her and said, "You want to try it." She nodded slowly and took the bottle from him. She slowly took a sip from the bottle. She nearly vomited. She looked at Link, who was laughing, and asked, "How can you drink this stuff?"

Link and Romani were laughing at Jamie, who huffed and sat down angrily. Link took the bottle from her and finished the potion. He put the bottle in his bag and smiled at Jamie. Romani looked outside and turned to Link, and said, "Let's go outside and shoot arrows till it gets dark." Link looked at Jamie, who looked up eagerly. He smiled and nodded.

When they got outside, Romani got out a bow and a quiver full of arrows. Link did the same. He looked into the distance and saw a balloon floating more than five thousand yards away. He pulled an arrow out of his quiver, notched it, and aimed. Jamie didn't think anyone would be able to make that shot. Link let go of the string and a moment later the balloon popped. Romani looked at him in awe.

Jamie looked at Link and said, "Link, will you teach me to shoot like that?"

Link smiled at her. "Sure kiddo, anytime." He handed the bow to her and showed her how to notch the arrow. He walked up behind her and put his arms on top of hers. He grabbed the bow string with one hand and the grip in the other. He suddenly felt a chill go down the spine. He pulled the string and let the arrow go. Then he stood up and walked away. Jamie looked at Romani, who nodded, and followed Link.

"Link," she asked, looking concerned, "Is something wrong? Did I hurt your feelings?"

He looked at her and smiled. "No, Jamie," he said, looking back at the stars, "You didn't do anything wrong. Do you remember what I told your mom and dad about my girlfriend being kidnapped?" She nodded, and he continued, "Well, when I showed you how to shoot just now, it reminded me of when I was teaching her to shoot an arrow." When he said this, Jamie noticed he had tears in his eyes.

They walked back to Romani, and they continued to shoot arrows, and play with some of Link's other cool weapons. He showed them how to use the boomerang. He grabbed hold of Jamie and hookshotted to a nearby tree. He showed them the fire, ice and light arrows. When he showed them the masks he had, he told them the story of how he got each one

"This one," he told them, holding out the Deku mask, "I got when I was turned into a Deku Scrub. The happy mask salesman taught me the song of healing, and the face fell off into this mask."

"This one," he said, holding out the Zora mask, "I got when I first went to great bay. I saw a bunch of seagulls and went to investigate. I found a wounded Zora there. I pulled him to shore and played the song of healing, and his body disappeared and all that was left was this mask."

"And this," he said, holding the Goron mask, "I got when I went to the mountains. I went into a hot spring and met the ghost of a Goron warrior. I played the song again, and he vanished. The mask fell onto the ground, and I kept it."

Jamie looked in awe at him. She knew that he was an amazing fighter, but the way he helped people, without asking for anything in return was so cool to her.

A few hours later, after Link had explained a few more masks, and showed them some more weapons, Jamie fell asleep by the fire Link had made for them in the front yard. Link sighed and picked her up and motioned for Romani to open the door. She stood up, dusted off her dress, and walked up to the door. Link took Jamie inside and upstairs. He set her on the bed that Romani had designated as hers. He looked out the window at the fire, pulled out his bow and loaded an ice arrow into it. He fired it into the flames and they went out at once.

_THE NEXT DAY_

Romani went upstairs to wake Link and Jamie up. She had let them sleep in, because of the late night they had had the night before. She opened the door to find Jamie asleep in her bed, but Link's bed was made, and there was a note on the pillow. It said:

Dear, Romani and Jamie

I went out to get a little training in before we left today.

Got to keep my skills up, don't I?

Love Link

Romani smiled and moved to Jamie's bed. She shook her lightly to wake her up. Jamie stirred and sat up.

"Where's Link," she asked, noticing the empty bed.

"He went out to train earlier," Romani replied, opening the dresser and pulling out an old dress from when she was younger, "Here, you can wear this today."

_LATER_

Link walked into the room where Jamie and Romani were eating breakfast. He sat down next to Jamie and pulled a plate towards him.

"Hey, guys," Link said, scooping eggs onto his plate, "What's up today?"

Jamie looked at him and smiled. "I got this new dress from Romani. Like it?"

She stood up and twirled around. He saw that she was wearing a new dress. "Yeah," he replied, eating a piece of bacon, "It looks really good on you."

She giggled as she sat down. She looked a Link and smiled. When he finished eating, they heard a whinny from outside. They walked out and found Kafei on Epona. He hopped off of the horse.

"Hey Link," he said, hugging his daughter, "I owe you big time. How was she? Did she behave alright?"

Link nodded and turned to Romani and said, "Thanks for having us for dinner, it was really fun. I need to go now, but I promise I'll come back once in a while. I can see I'm missed in Termina."

She giggled and ran up to him and gave him a hug. He told the others to wait a moment and he walked back towards the house. He opened the door and saw Cremia sitting in a chair.

"Bye Cremia," he said, walking up to her, "I just told Romani that I'll be visiting more often, so I thought I should tell you too." She walked up to him and gave him a quick hug, and he kissed her cheek. He then walked towards the door. He opened it and turned around to wave a quick goodbye.

When he got back to where Kafei, Jamie and Romani were waiting, he pulled out his ocarina. He played a few notes to call Epona, who had wandered off while everyone was doing their goodbyes. She trotted up to him and whinnied. Link lifted Jamie onto the horse, helped Kafei on and turned to Romani, who had tears in her eyes.

"Don't cry," he said, walking up to her, "I said I'd come and visit, didn't I? Please don't cry, for me?"

She nodded and gulped. She turned her head up and saw Link standing there, right in front of her. He leaned forward and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. She started blushing when his lips touched her. He walked toward Epona, and got on.

"You make sure to come back this time," she said, waving goodbye, "It was nice seeing you again, Grasshopper. Nice to meet you too, Jamie, Kafei."

They sped off with her still waving. When they finally made it to great bay, it was around noon, and they saw it was crawling with Leevers. Link grinned down at them, and swung off of the horse. He turned to Jamie, who jumped into his arms again, and pulled out his bow. He handed it to her, and pulled out his Goron mask.

"Let's see who can get the most of them first," he said. And then he put on the mask. He gave a scream of pain, and then Jamie saw a full sized Goron warrior standing in front of her. He grinned at her, rolled up into a ball, and started rolling to the shore. She ran over to the edge of the viewing platform and notched an arrow. She fired it at a Leever, and it found its mark. She saw Link rolling around on the ground, smashing into the monsters and sending them flying. She then noticed that Link was heading towards an overly large Leever, rising out of the sand. She pointed her bow at it, and fired an arrow at it. It hit it straight on. Link stopped rolling, looked at Jamie and gave her the thumbs up. When he got up to where she and Kafei were standing, he took off the mask and helped Kafei and Jamie onto Epona. He put on his Zora mask, gave another scream of pain and started running to the bay, as a Zora. He leaped over the wall and pulled out a guitar. He played a short song and Epona ran to him. When they reached the ocean, Link took off his mask one more time. He looked over at the house on the shore.

"You two stay here," he said, helping a giggling Jamie off of Epona, "I have some business real quick."

With that, he turned and headed to the house and walked away. He came back five minutes later, with a seahorse in a bottle. He walked up to the sea and opened the bottle. The seahorse swam away, giving a hasty word of thanks*. He then walked back to Kafei and Jamie, his hand extended.

Kafei took it, saying, "Link, you need to promise you'll visit more often."

Link smiled, and nodded, kneeling down to Jamie's level. She wrapped him in a hug, saying, "Link, cant you stay for a little bit longer?" He shook his head and smiled sadly, saying, "I have to go now, but on my way back, I promise to stop by and visit you guys, okay?" She nodded and let go of him. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, and stood up. Kafei looked a little disgruntled at the fact that Link had kissed his daughter. Link saw this, winked at Jamie and kissed Kafei's cheek quickly.

"Now you don't have to feel left out, Kafei," he said grinning.

Kafei stood frozen in place, then laughed and folded Link in a hug. When Link managed to break away from Kafei, he winked at Jamie again. He walked off towards the shore and called back, "You guys mind taking care of Epona for me while I'm gone?"

With that he put the mask on, and ran into the water. When he got far enough in that he could swim, he took off like a jet. After twenty minutes he reached a small island. He stepped on the shore, removed his mask and looked around. He started up the small incline and followed the path to a small town. He reached a small house and walked inside.

"Hello," a young woman, and when he saw her, his stomach clenched, "How may I help you?"

She looked exactly like Zelda, except with her hair tinted red. "Um, I was wondering if you could tell me a few things."

"Sure," she said, smiling.

"Oh," he replied, taken aback at her willingness to help, "Okay. Do you know where a girl named Farore lives; do you know where a temple is; and do you know where I am?"

She giggled and smiled, "You're on Koholint Island: there's a temple a little to the north of here and I'm good friends with Farore. I'll show you where she lives just next door."

She walked out the door, and Link followed her. She led him to the house to the west of hers, opened the door and led him inside.

"Hey," a girl about Link's age said when she saw them, "And who are you cutie," she added, winking at him.

Link jolted when she said this, and blushing, said, "Um, I'm Link. Are you Farore?"

She grinned and walked up to him, "Yeah, I'm Farore. And what are you doing looking for me?"

"Uh, well I need you to help me get my girlfriend back from the worst villain Hyrule has ever seen."

Her face slumped when he mentioned his girlfriend, but she perked up and said, "Well I don't know if I can help you, but I'll try," she said, taking his hand, "If you take me out to dinner tonight." And when Link was about to interrupt, she said, "As friends, of course."

Link looked like he was about to object, but agreed to go to dinner with Farore, Oracle of Secrets

please review, i beg of you.

*this is the seahorse in majoras mask, as if you didnt know


	7. Chapter 7

Per virtus et sapientia nobis prospere

Chapter 7

Link was sitting at a table, across from Farore, and was feeling very uncomfortable. He didn't know how Zelda would feel about him having dinner with a girl she had never met, but he really didn't have much of a choice.

"So, tell me about your girlfriend," Farore said, looking into Link's eyes.

"Well," he said, tensing at the topic of conversation, "She's just about the sweetest girl you will ever meet in your life."

Her face slumped again, but she regained her composure, saying, "Well, what's her name, and what does she look like?"

"Her name is Zelda, and she looks like your friend Marin. And in answer to your next question," he added, as she was showing signs of interrupting him, "She is the princess of Hyrule."

Farore looked shocked as he said this, for she had indeed been about to ask what she did.

She looked at him shrewdly, but said, "Okay, I'm going to ignore the fact that you just read my mind. So, how serious are the two of you, cause I might know someone who is interested in you if you're not too serious."

He smiled sadly and said, "Well, I love her, she loves me, and we're engaged to be married in four years."

Her face dropped once again, and she stopped talking about Link's love life. They started talking about things like the temple where all of the townspeople prayed to the Windfish.

"So," Link said, finally relaxing, "I was wondering if you have ever heard of an oracle?"

She looked at him, her sadness evident in her eyes, and said, "Well, my mother did tell me stories about girls who were named after goddesses in ancient legend, but I never believed them."

Link looked at her, and said, "Well, I might know one of them." And when she looked at him questioningly, he said, "You're name is Farore, and Farore is the name of the goddess of courage in Hyrule. You are the oracle of secrets, and I need your help to save my girlfriend."

Farore looked at him as he pulled out stuff from his bag. One of them was a harp, and the other was a rod. And then everything made sense to her. A wave of memories from a past life came back to her. She saw herself kneeling at the temple in the north of the town, praying to the spirits of nature to empower the rod of seasons, and she fainted.

_LATER_

Farore woke up and found herself in her bed. She looked around and saw Marin looking at her in worry, and saw Link in a chair at her desk, reading a book. She stood up and turned to Marin, who embraced her tightly.

"When Link came back," she said in between her sobs, "I thought something horrible must have happened." Farore looked over at Link, who stood up and walked up to her.

"Are you alright," he asked, looking at her, "You passed out at the restaurant, and I brought you back here."

She nodded at him, and turned to Marin, "I need to go to the temple in Tal-Tal Range, to awaken the Windfish. Link, I need you to help me."

Link nodded and walked out the door, with Farore following, after giving Marin another hug.

Link and Farore started walking towards the north of the city, to where the shrine was located. When they reached it, they walked inside and Farore kneeled down and began praying to the goddesses and to the Windfish. Link also kneeled and prayed to the goddesses;

"Please Farore, let Zelda be returned to me and her family safely. Please Din, let Zelda come to no harm while she is gone. Please Nayru, let Zelda be kept happy and safe."

When he finished his prayer, he stood up and walked to the entrance and waited. When Farore walked up to him, he nodded at her and they walked outside. She led him up to the mountain range on the island. He jumped over a hole in the ground and hooked an arrow up to some rope. He shot the arrow into a tree, and she walked on it like a tight rope to where Link was. They continued up the path and reached the temple without any confrontation. Link looked into the temple, turned to Farore, and said;

"Are you ready to go?"

She looked into the temple, and nodded.

_LATER_

"Please, goddess Farore, bless Link with the power to save the one he loves,"

Farore looked at Link, who was smiling. Then, he was encased in a green crystal and Farore smiled. When the crystal dissipated, he looked at her and said;

"Thank you, Farore. I promise to come back and introduce you to Zelda, after I save her. I have a feeling you two will become good friends."

She smiled at him and nodded.

"By the way," she asked, "What did the goddess bless you with?"

He smiled and drew his sword. It was sharper than ever before, and it was glittering with the mark of the Triforce of courage. After she had examined it, he sheathed it, and walked away.

_AT MARIN"S HOUSE_

"Marin," Link called as he reached her house, "I need to talk to you."

She walked out to him, looked around and asked, "Where's Farore."

When Link looked away, she gasped. The two of them walked inside and Link started to explain. Twenty minutes later, they emerged from the house, and Link turned and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"It was great to meet you," he said, turning and walking away, "I just hope I can come back soon." With that, he walked away.

When he reached the shore, he pulled on his Zora mask, and swam away, thinking about what had happened in the temple.

_FLASHBACK_

The instant Link and Farore entered the temple, a baby Dodongo attacked Link, who just managed to get his shield up in time, and the Dodongo bounced off harmlessly. Link pulled Farore over to some pots, told her stay put, and pulled out his sword. He ran out from the hiding place, and swung his sword at the Dodongo's head, but it only dazed it for a second. It fired a fireball at Link, who rolled out of the way and swung at its tail. The tail exploded, and the creature fell to the ground. Link waved her to come over, and led her to a staircase.

They walked down a winding staircase, and came out into a small square room. A single chest waited in the middle of the room. Link walked up to it and kicked it open, pulling out a key, map and compass.

"Let's go," he said, "we have a whole temple to explore." Farore nodded, and took Link's hand.

They walked out a wooden door, and were attacked by several bats, some on fire and others covered in what seemed to be ice. Link pulled out his sword and swung madly into the flock. Once they were all gone Link and Farore found another door and walked through it. When they were through it, bars slid down over the door, and a strange figure materialized at the far wall.

"Get down on the ground," Link shouted at Farore, and he pulled out his sword and shield.

He blocked several fireballs shot at him by the strange figure, and then pulled out his bow. He fired an arrow at it. It disappeared, and Link notched another arrow, and fired it into the corner of the room. It pierced the monster just as it re-materialized. It fell to the ground, and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"What was that?" Farore asked as Link helped her up.

"A Wizzrobe," he replied, checking her for any injuries.

Just as the door opened again, a chest appeared in the middle of the room. Link kicked it open, and pulled out small bag. He opened it, and several large seeds fell out onto the floor.

"Magic Beans," he said, and he put the bag in his pouch.

After several hours of pointless exploring, they reached a door with a large lock on a chain keeping it closed. Link inserted the key he had picked up earlier in the lock and turned it. The lock fell off the door and Link opened it. When they walked inside, they saw a pit of sand below them. Link jumped down into it, and a large wormlike creature stuck its head out of the sand. Farore heard Navi say:

"That's Molgera, a sandworm. It lives in the sand, waiting for prey to walk over its mouth, and then strikes. Its tongue is its weak point."

Link pulled out his hookshot and aimed it at the worms tongue. A moment later, Link was slashing his sword at Molgera. Link continued on with this pattern several times, but then something happened. Several creatures that looked like Molgera flew out of the sand and attacked Link. Then Molgera flew out of the sand and circled the arena, before plunging into the sand once more. Link waited it the corner of the arena, and put on a mask.

The next thing Farore saw was a giant Link with white hair, and a new sword, that seemed to be twisting around its self. Link fired a beam of magic at Molgera. It hit its tongue. Molgera then exploded. The sand started draining out of the room, and Farore jumped down to where Link was. He took off his mask and grinned at her.

_END FLASHBACK_

As Link had been thinking about the temple, he had been approaching Termina. When he reached the sand, he took off his mask and pulled out his ocarina. He played a couple of notes, and Epona galloped up to him. He swung his leg up and rode off to Clock Town.

When he reached the outskirts, he dismounted his horse and walked to the inn.

"Link!" he heard when he opened the door, and he was tackled by a very excited Jamie.

"Give him a break, Jamie," Link heard a voice say from the couch, and he saw Kafei and Anju.

Jamie leapt off of Link and he stood up, brushing dust off of his clothes. Anju stood and gave him a hug, and they all sat down, Jamie next to Link.

"So," Kafei asked after Anju had gotten them drinks, "how long are you going to be here this time?"

"Only for an hour or so," Link replied, sighing. "I have to go back to Hyrule and then to a place called Holodrum." Beside him, Jamie sighed and sipped on her glass of milk.

"Well, we might as well enjoy you while we have you," Kafei said, and Anju nodded. Link grinned and turned to Jamie.

"So, have you been practicing your shooting?"

She nodded and grabbed his hand, pulling him outside.

"Show me how well you can shoot," he said, and she nodded. He threw one of the Magic Beans from the recent temple into the air. She shot an arrow at it, and the bean fell to the ground, speared by the arrow.

"Bet you can't do better than that," she said, and Link grinned.

"Shoot an arrow on my mark," he said, and she nodded. He pulled out his own bow and notched it. He nodded at her, and she shot an arrow into the sky. He followed it for a moment, and then let go of the bowstring. His arrow sailed through the air and the two arrows tumbled out of the air.

"Wow," Jamie said. "How did you hit that?"

"I've shot more than you ever will," he said, walking to the door.

Anju and Kafei looked at Link and Jamie as they walked inside, but Jamie dragged him upstairs too fast for them to say anything.

She pulled him to her room and opened the door. The first thing he saw when the door was opened was pink. Her walls were painted pink, the bedspread was pink, and everywhere he looked he saw pink stuffed animals.

"You like it?" Jamie asked, sitting on the bed. He nodded and sat at her desk. The two of them sat there and talked for half-an-hour, and then Link stood up, stretched and moved towards the door. He opened it, and saw Anju wheeling her grandmother into her room.

"Anju," he said, and she started, "Let me do that. You should be resting in your condition."

She looked at him questioningly, and he grinned. "Jamie told me you were pregnant."

She smiled and nodded, saying, "Jamie, I said not to tell people I was pregnant." Link heard a muffled, "Sorry mom!", but pushed the old woman in her room.

Jamie stepped out of her room, and the three of them walked downstairs. Link walked in back, and saw Kafei stirring a large pot.

Link," he said when he saw him, "Will you stay for dinner at least?"

Link nodded, and helped Kafei finish the food, and set a table for dinner. When everyone was sitting sown, Link suggested a silent prayer. In his mind he prayed:

"Holy three Goddesses, please let me have the power to save Zelda from Ganondorf. I need to save her. Please, goddesses, let no harm befall her wherever she is."

When everyone looked up from their respective payers, Kafei started passing the food around. An hour later, Kafei, Anju and Jamie were all giving Link a hug as he prepared to depart.

"Please visit more often," Anju said as Link squeezed her lightly, "We love having you around. Maybe next time you can bring Zelda with you?" Link nodded, and turned to Kafei, who hugged him tightly.

"I guess you'll be back in another two years, huh?" he said, and Link grinned. He turned to Jamie.

He knelt down, and she wrapped him in a tight hug, saying, "Can't you stay for just a little longer? Please?" He smiled and shook his head.

"I have to save Zelda," he said, giving her a little kiss on the cheek as he stood up, "But as soon as she's safe, I promise we'll come visit, okay."

She nodded and waved as he walked away. A moment later, Kafei, Anju and Jamie walked back inside.

_LINK_

He rode Epona through the Lost Woods and came out in the Kokiri Forest. Saria ran up to him, tears in her eyes.

"Link, you have to come quick," she said, and she sounded urgent.

"What's wrong?" he asked, hopping off his horse.

"It's Mido," she said, "he walked into the Deku Tree's glade, and he's threatening to light him on fire!"

The two of them ran through the forest, and came on the clearing with the Great Deku Tree.

"Mido," Link shouted around, "What's this about?"

"I have something to say," a voice said from the shadows, and a figure garbed in a blue and white skin tight outfit stepped into view.

Link gaped at the figure standing before him. He had blonde hair covering half of his face. His outfit had an eye with a single tear on the front. The lower half of his face was covered in white wrap, as was the top of his head.

"Sheik," Link said.

"Hello Link," Sheik said, standing before Link as if they had known each other their whole lives. "I'm afraid we don't have time to exchange pleasantries," at this he snapped, and Mido fell to the ground. Saria rushed over to see if he was okay. "Link, I have a favor to ask of you."

Link looked at him, and silently nodded.

"Link, I know Zelda has been kidnapped by Ganondorf, and I know that you are doing everything in your power to save her, but you need to save her faster." Link was about to object, but sheik cut him off, "I'm afraid, as long as he holds her captive, my connection to this world grows weaker. If you don't rescue her soon, I will disappear completely."

Link looked at him, and said, "I have a question." Sheik nodded and he continued, "How are you even here? I thought you were Zelda's alter-ego."

Sheik looked approvingly at Link, and said, "It is true that I was once a part of Zelda, but before she sent you back in time, she used a spell to give me my own body, and I came back in time with the two of you, so as to protect the princess."

Link stared at him, and asked, "What did you do to Mido?"

"I simply placed him under a spell. I knew Saria would try and find you." Link was about to object, but Sheik continued, "As I already said, I need you to rescue the princess faster. I cannot remain here much longer without her."

Link looked at him, and turned to Saria, saying, "Is Mido okay?" she nodded her head, but didn't say anything. Link then walked up to sheik, and punched him in the mouth.

"I guess I deserved that," Sheik said, after wiping blood from his mouth. "I can help you, but we need to move faster."

Link nodded and said, "Okay, but if you ever touch my friends again, I will kill you. You got it?"

Sheik nodded and turned to Mido. "Please forgive my actions," he said with a small bow, "I required to speak to Link, but he moves too fast to get at." Mido nodded, but didn't say anything.

Saria ran up to link, gave him a tight hug, and said, "Please be careful Link. You're my best friend. I don't know what I'd do if you went and got yourself killed."

Link grinned down at her, and said, "You know me Saria, always being careful." She giggled and released him.

Link and sheik walked to the edge of the forest, and towards the castle.

Sorry it's been so long since the last update.

I'm running low on inspiration. Send me a Private Message with an idea, and I might incorporate it into my story

So, if you look at my profile, you'll see quotes. I've decides to put a quote from whatever I'm working on, (Whether it be Zelda, digimon or yugioh) at the end of every chapter now, so here's one I really like:

_The rising sun will eventually set  
>A newborn's life will fade.<br>From sun to moon, moon to sun...  
>Give peaceful rest to the living dead<em>

On the tombstone where you get the Sun's Song. Just epic.


End file.
